Destiny's Calling
by gokuzamongu
Summary: Diana of Themyscira has made Gateway City her new home, and place of work. Her mission, to spread peace and tranquility in Man's World. She takes a civilian job as a museum curator. It isn't long before she discovers a rare mirror, holding mystical properties. It takes her to a place much like the one she knows. Will she survive this foreign land?
1. Chapter 1

**This is not so much a new fic, as it is a re-imagining of the original 'Destiny's Calling' fic, with changes to a lot of the content. That was a first attempt. I like the concept of Goku being semi-alone on his Earth, most of his friends and family being deceased, similar to the version I'm using in my "harem" story. It will take place primarily in a Dragon Ball universe setting, since the Goku goes to a DC Comics verse has been done to death. There will be scenes involving sexual themes. I don't own any of the content in this fic**;)

* * *

><p>Gateway City, a few short minutes before the witching hour of a sweltering summer night. The city is renowned for the gentleness of it's climate, the cooling aspect of the breezes that blow in across the vast ocean inlet that gave the earliest settlement it's name. But tonight there are no breezes, and tonight the air that hangs above the towers lies still and heavy as a sleeping beast.<p>

A time of change has come upon the city. Residents in long standing look out across the craggy face of their home and shake their heads. It is a sad comment on the shape of our times, they say, that a mecca such as Gateway has been tainted by the grasping hand of crime, stained by the spilling of innocent blood. But tonight, though nothing outwardly seems changed, those who look above the filth that grimes the once-clean streets, those who risk raising their eyes above the garish neon that festoons the venerable faces of the buildings, would find a sight that might restore some glimmer of hope to their lives.

For an angel floats on the turgid air, light as the air is heavy, swift as the air is slow. An angel upon whom an overzealous press has hung the epithet, Wonder Woman. She is Diana, Amazon, Princess of Paradise Island. Though all that is part of a life she now considers behind her...perhaps forever. In the past few weeks, Diana has seen the very fabric of her life torn open. She has seen the center of her universe come all unstuck, seen herself betrayed by those she trusted most.

For a well-intentioned betrayal is still a betrayal. And so she has come here, to a city she does not know, a continent away from the life she's made. She has come to Gateway City, in hopes, perhaps, that it's name may serve a double purpose. That it may truly be a gateway to the next part of her life.

"It's her! Look it's really her!" pedestrians say below. "What's she doing here?"

And, as if in answer. A hovering tank, heavily armed thugs, nothing but an easy task for the gifted warrioress. It is not the first time Diana has looked into the face of mortal violence. Nor will it be the last. Her soul sinks with her body as she drops into the seething center of the melee. "What the hell?!" a thug screams, aiming his weapon at the descended heroine. "WONDER WOMAN!"

"Don't just gawk at her, ya idiots! Blast her!" another yelled, firing his own assault rifle. A poise unshaken, a grin, Diana reflected the hot lead with her bracelets, with speed rivaled by only a few. She placed her hand underneath the deadly vehicle close to her, lifting it like it weighed nothing. The screams of men coated the air. She tossed the massive object aside. Another thug pulled the trigger of his tool, much to Diana's amusement. She swiped it from his hands, crushing it with the magnitude of her powerful grip, it falling in bits to the ground like a broken toy. She grabbed the collar of the remaining goon, lifting him from his feet effortlessly.

"Now...are you going to be reasonable about this?" she asked, not lacking for confidence.

"We appreciate the assist, Wonder Woman. We've been at it with these clowns all night. But rest assured, we can handle it from here." a man said, donning the uniform required of an officer of the law, not including the various titanium-alloy pieces of his own protective wear.

"What is this about? These thugs don't look like Intergang." Diana said, still holding her struggling catch.

"They weren't here to loot the museum for kicks, but before you got here, we haven't had a chance to ask." the officer said, looking at the squirming criminal. "We figured your 'interrogation methods' would get something out of em'."

Diana considered his words, with a glance at the glowing rope, held close to her waist. The left side of her lips rose. "Well...there is something I can do to find the answers you seek." she said, with a nod following her response. She took to the skies, with most eyes watching her leave the ground with a jump, still carrying the frustrated man of ill repute. Her journey was a short one, landing on a nearby rooftop, nestled in the Financial District. She released her captive.

"You can't do this Wonder-tuts! I got rights!" he yelled, wrapping fingers around his soar throat. Diana grabbed her famed Lasso of Truth.

"Yes, you do. So to make this as painless as possible, I suggest you stand still." she replied, a quick toss enclosed the criminal in her rope's embrace. "Now, why were you and your accomplices attacking a museum? The lasso compels you to speak truthfully." she said, her voice calm as it was melodious. Before he could speak, forces unknown made his eyes roll to the back of his head, much to the horror of the Princess. She tried to resuscitate the dying man, but to no avail.

"By Athena's name?!" she asked no one, looking with intent at the fallen human before her. Many questions stayed with her, but she would not find them tonight. She lifted his corpse, and planned to explain the occurence to the police, before heading to her own apartment in a city she was still acclimating to.

* * *

><p>A strut of ease, and donning clothing found only in the mortal realm, Diana did not wear her heroic garb, on a morning brisk as it was cloudy. The bottoms of her black pumps touched the ground in moderate succession. She made it to her destination in time. Her grin formed at the irony, protecting the same location the very night before. She ascended the stairs made of cold stone, and entered large doors. A bespeckled middle-aged woman, with short blonde locks met her, having a pleased expression.<p>

"Diana!" she said, carrying a folder. Standing to her front was a radiant goddess, her black business dress clinging to curves that were impossible to fathom. Her skin tanned, sun-kissed. Azure-colored irises rested behind glass frames, long dark hair fastened neatly into a bun. "I'm so happy you could make it."

"As am I, Claire. My interest in this position was not false." Diana replied, following her new employer. Eyes chased the two ladies, in partial amazement and surprise.

"You can imagine the morning it's been so far. The staff are still frantic with excitement at the thought of working with Wonder Woman, in the same building on a daily basis no less!" Claire exclaimed, turning to face the enthused Amazon. "We are honored to have you, Diana."

"It is I who am thankful. Man's World is so intriguing to me. I am fascinated, to say the least, at learning more about it." Diana replied, looking at ornaments and items, their origin of places far and wide. The women found themselves inside of an office, a mahogany hardwood desk in it's center. Claire placed the folder onto it, and gestured for Diana to sit.

"We are all a little nervous after what happened last night." she said, her face brimming with concern. "...I don't know how you do it."

"I value most the safety of those who cannot defend themselves. Though, those men were after something in this museum. Can you shed some light on what it was, Claire?" Diana inquired, her gaze unchanging. The resulting silence was brief, but lasting. Claire's watch fell to her lap. It returned to meet Diana's.

"...We have many relics. Our studies have shown that many of the items you witnessed in the hall may seem like normal trinkets, but some aren't. I've researched and studied your culture Diana. Extensively. I'm sure you can recognize how, valuable, what we house actually is." Claire explained, plenty of detail packed into her response.

"I can, which is why I am here to help. Many do not understand the dangers of magic. What you keep musn't fall into the wrong hands. You have my word that your staff is safe, as is what you have unearthed." Diana promised, stern and assured in tone. Her thoughts dwelled on Claire's words, and her describing the priceless possessions that were just outside the small space they spoke in. She scrutinized every mentioning of when they arrived in her new place of civilian employment, and where they came from. The in-depth conversation remained for an hour, in which time Diana also received a tour of the spacious building. Smiles and friendly laughs followed the meeting of her co-workers.

Being treated like an object of extreme importance was not something foreign to the princess. She could feel an energy pulsing nearby. Though ordinary in appearance, it sat between two seemingly normal, traditional Japanese statues, representing dual samurai warriors. Her lips parted to speak to the gathering crowd, but she could not look away from the reflective surface. Diana excused herself, Claire walked with her to the display case.

"Did you see that?" she asked, brow furrowed. Claire could only look with confusion.

"See what, Diana?" she replied, placing a soft palm on Diana's firm shoulder. Diana turned to see only the figurines. The mirror mysteriously vanished! Befuddled, she searched for it, circling the rectangular plexiglass. "Is everything ok?"

"...Yes. I...just...thought I saw something. My eyes were playing tricks on me." Diana replied, half believing herself. She joined Claire to recommune with the waiting audience. The unease she felt crept down her spine, in the form of a tingling chill. She witnessed many odd occurences in her lifetime, some bizarre, some deadly. But her mind only pondered what trick was being played, and by whom. Only time would reveal the secret she wished to unveil.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, the first time in more than a week, Diana tossed and turned in her bed, her sleep interrupted by memories of a battle with an incredibly powerful force, months before her arrival in Gateway City. It tasked even the mightiest of her friends, and allies, leaving Earth's orbit by it's own accord. It plagued her dreams, made her stomach churn, and tighten. Diana feared no man, nor beast, machine nor magic. But what she fought was something else entirely, and it would return, as does evil...always. Like a head, after it has been severed from the fabled Hydra's body. Trickles of sweat rolled down her flawless skin, stopping just above her chest. Her eyes remained shut.

* * *

><p>The sheen of her silver bracelets, hugging her wrists. The glint of a platinum tiara, the protruding red star on it's center, like a shield against her forehead. Diana entered the Midtown Museum, garbed in her infamous gear. Drawing attention once more, she walked with unshakable poise, as was her custom. Her people reveled in their presence, inspiring awe at times, coupled with fear when necessary. The princess was their best, brightest, majestic as she was gorgeous. Diana glanced at the rectangular case in the main hall. This had been her morning routine.<p>

"Diana! How are you?" Claire shouted, making her way to the heroine. Her smile unforced, Diana hugged her newfound friend.

"I am well. My tardiness is due to a meeting aboard the Watchtower that I could not miss." she conveyed, almost ashamed of what she perceived to be negligence. Claire shook her head, trading a grin.

"You don't have to apologize, Diana. We understand how important your actual duties are." she replied, adjusting horn-rimmed glasses that seemed too big for her smaller face. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes. It is about..." Diana said, before watching a flustered man approach.

"Ms. Dames, come quick!" he yelled, grabbing Claire by the arm. Diana followed suit, her curiosity peaked. Without prior warning, a huge, metallic Aztec warrior crashed into their path. Operating on instinct, Diana leapt forward, landing a harsh right-hook across it's face. Her knuckles smashed against the cold steel, denting it with a loud CLANK! The strike knocked the inhuman creature onto it's back.

"Get everyone outdoors!" she yelled, Claire agreeing before doing what she asked. The museum employees scattered in a frenzied state. Clutching the hilt of it's imposing blade, the statue rose, an ominous energy poured from it's eye sockets. Diana hovered in place, her guard raised. Her muscles were not tense, but relaxed. A master warrior, battling frightening odds unnerved her very little. The creature swung massive it's weapon dangerously, Diana parrying it's slashes with minimal effort. It landed a shield bash on her raised arms, knocking her across the large room. Her back met the wall on the opposite side, it's surface folding under the violent force.

She rested for but a moment on one knee. Lifting her head, her opponent approached. "If that is how you wish to do things, monster." she said, the rush of her unnatural adrenaline fueling her demeanor. The thrill of combat enticed her most, and her curled lips proved as much. She rushed forward, her fist met the statue's knee, a skillful dodge as she struck. Gripping her glowing lasso, her mind settled on her next technique. She twirled the magical tool, throwing towards the shiny monster's missed sword swing. Capturing it's wrist, Diana tugged.

She flew in an arc, making it place the blade against it's own throat. Her defined biceps flexed, using her immense might, she yanked once more. A resounding SHEAAT! bounced from the walls, as the statue slit itself. Dropping it's objects of war, a strange gas burst from it's opened neck. The bottoms of Diana's red, white-striped boots found the marble floor. Her giant opponent fell to it's side, shattering the glass of a rectangular display case. With a careful approach, Diana studied the fallen. She soon found giant fingers wrapped around her waist. But all was not as it seemed. The mirror she had been seeing for days re-appeared.

"Hnnh." she grunted, trying to pry herself free of it's deadly grip. She glanced at the mirror, which began to pulse with an eery flare. Unbeknownst to the monster, one of it's digits grazed the object. Diana dropped a rapid elbow to it's hand, cracking it. Not altering the predicament, the mirror's energy began to envelop her, and the annoyance she tussled with.

"Diana!" Claire yelled, a palm covering her gasp. She watched in horror as Diana began to phase from reality.

"Stay away, Claire! Do not come any closer!" Diana shouted in reply, almost free of her current constraint. A flash of multiple colors danced in her sight, disorienting her senses. She could no longer see Claire, the museum. Then came darkness.

* * *

><p>"It is done?"<p>

"Yes. She will not be a problem for your conquest of this Earth any longer, sire."

"The Amazon...and her treacherous people possess a powerful magic on that decrepid island."

"You mean to destroy them then, master?"

"I do, witch. You will be rewarded for your service. Only after you retrieve what it is I seek."

"As you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so everyone understands, and there is no confusion. Most of Goku's friends and family are dead. This does not include Dende, Mr. Popo, Master Karin, Vegeta, and Piccolo.**

* * *

><p>Her nigh-invulnerable flesh burns, opening her vision, the sting permeated for a few seconds. She stands. The air is warm, the sun, blinding. Diana gripped her Bracelets of Submission, making sure they and her lasso were in tact. The calm breeze tossed her long, thin locks aside.<p>

"...Is this, Earth?" she said, grasping at straws, coming to a conclusion of her whereabouts.

The distraction of the new surroundings lasts barely a tenth of a second. But in the heart of battle, there is no space of time so small it cannot turn the tide. Massive metal fists rain down a torrent of blows that drive the uncharacteristically unaware Amazon fully six inches into the soil. The still living statue grabbed her throat, holding her above where she rested. For such a large being, it made not a single noise.

Wrapping her legs around it's thick forearm, Diana squeezed. The great pressure applied made it's limb snap, and eventually shatter. Diana hovered backward. She delivered a flying kick, of great velocity, her foot plunged into the stone chest of her enemy. She spun her body, delivering a devastating blow to it's head with her extended foot, knocking it from it's gashed neck. It bounced across the grassy surface, before leaving the plane of existence. Grounded, she assumed her chosen stance. Ever patient, ever prepared. The skirmish concluded with the crumbling of the statue's frame. It was but dust and rock, a lifeless relic once more.

Diana calmed her rattled nerves. She clapped the residue from her coarse hands. Where she was, and how she came to be there troubled her, naturally. But what she witnessed next gave her further reason to doubt her sanity.

"Impossible." she said, noticing a gigantic creature pace it's way forward. 85 feet in length, weighing a hefty 36 tons, an extinct life-form stunned the Amazon. Using her power of empathy, she communicated with the animal. "Brachiosaurus..of the Brachiosauridae. You were supposed to be extinct my friend. What in Gaea's name is happening here?" she said, floating just beside it's large snout. Her touch soothed the gentle creature. It revealed to her, the location of where she defied gravity at the moment. It was indeed...the planet Earth!

* * *

><p>The vile woman's origins and myths are plenty in Greek mythology. In one, she is said to be the daughter of the sea nymph Perseus, and the sun god Helios. In another, she is said to be the daughter of the deities Hecate, and Hermes. But truth is always stranger than fiction. In return for Hecate's abundant magicks, the sorceress Circe sold her soul over a millenium ago. Known as Wonder Woman's most fearsome foe, she has allied herself with the most powerful being in all of time and space, serving it without question.<p>

Her flowing hair a color of flaming violet. Eyes red, like the hue of blood. Beautiful in appearance, but wicked and cunniving, she sat upon her throne of gold. Hidden from the eyes of man, not unlike the Amazon princess's home and people, she listened to her servants report. Her envy rivaled only by her hatred of Diana, the skin-tight, onyx armor that grafted her body shined like a blackened steel. Skin pale in tone, the latent power coursing through her veins made them slightly visible.

"Mistress, we are not able to ascertain the exact position of the Amazon..."

"Imbecile. I know where she is. A place where she will surely meet her end. In fact, dispatch the sentries to deal with her this instant." Circe spoke directly, self-assured. She shot a glance at the back of her hand. Her servants watched in fear at the energy she materialized at will. "The Gods of Olympus. Darkseid and the New Gods. Her pathetic sisters and worthless allies. They all tremble at the uncontested might of our lord. As they should."

Her words were followed by standing from her seat. The heels of her thigh-high boots clacked across what resembled quartz flooring. Through it, one could see the lower realm. Her servants watched her looking out over her domain in the sky.

"Soon...our lord will grant me control over this entire universe for my servitude. But this planet. It will be my kingdom. And the mortals that populate it, will be nothing more than pets. Hurry master, regain your strength. Come and claim the multiverse, as it is rightfully yours. Rise...rise yet again...Ragnarok!"

* * *

><p>Far below, on a different Earth, the blue grip of summer holds fast on the urban sprawl of West City. But there, above the clouds, above the buildings of white, the air is clear and sharp as a warrior's blade. And it is a warrior who rides the wind, feeling confusion, but keeping her focus. She drops into life. Pedestrians grant her a lingering gaze. No living female could do what she did. They were not strangers to the impossible, but the days have been peaceful. Quiet.<p>

"Please, I only wish to know what this city is called." Diana says, approaching an apprehensive couple.

"W-West." they say, hurrying from her. It was as she suspected. Her place of being no longer in doubt...though not her own. Diana's resolve hardened, panic was something exotic to her. Her shock had more to do with the how, not the why. But the convenience of thinking would not be hers. Four beings, of armor and deadly weaponry, appeared from nothing. The people yelled, unsure of what these flying men were. It spawned dread, and their fleeing.

"Diana of Themyscira, you are to die here. By order of our Mistress."

A grin at the magical knight's words, Diana did not require will. The streets emptied, minimizing damage her first priority.

"You will find that that is easier said than done." she said, antagonizing the new threat. The knights rushed her. Their attacks would not hit their intended target. Her martial skill, honed over decades, allowed her to disarm one, making his extension her own. She ducked his shield thrust, slicing him in two with an upward thrust of the blade now belonging to her. Grabbing his other weapon before he fell, Diana jumped backward, avoiding his comrades. She twirled her sword, tapping her shield with it once, taunting the entities of evil.

"Well..." she said, watching the very movements of her foes, like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. It was not hard for her to bury intimidation into the hearts of the living, or the undead, if she chose to. Wasting no time, the remaining three charged her with rapidity. Their bodies stopped, shook, like one would when having a seizure. Shrieks produced before they were vaporized. When she could see once more, and the dust cleared, Diana saw who, or what, aided her.

"...You're pretty strong lady. Felt your ki whenever you got here." he said, gentle but impressed in tone.

Diana stared at this new anomaly. His hair, as dark as hers, seemed wild. His gi without sleeves, dark blue in color, worn over a bare, hardened torso. She could sense his divine essence. What she could not explain, was that she knew he would not harm her. Her intuition not the driving factor of this belief...or so she pondered.

"A-Are you a god? she asked, in a blunt fashion. The floating man scratched his head, almost in disbelief.

"I ain't a god ha ha." he replied gleefully, lowering his body. He noticed Diana's caution, and kept his distance. "I gotta say though...you're a really good fighter."

Diana stuck the blade she used into the pavement, tossing her shield aside. A welcome silence transpired. "...Thank you for the compliment. You fly, and handle yourself well. Perhaps, you may not be a god, but you are definitely not human. What is your name?" she asked, folding her arms across the silver chestplate adorning her deep-red, plated bustier.

"Son Goku! Pleased to meet you." the strange man said with youthful abandon, extending a well-muscled arm. Diana grasped his hand, squeezing it. The handshake firm, each felt the dormant power they both contained. Only a few of her closest friends had strength like this bizarre man's. It intrigued her.

"Diana. I may need your help with my situation. I am not of this world, as you can imagine. But I also do not know how I came to be here. There are some possibilities in my mind. It is mostly speculation. Are you this world's champion?" she asked, not blinking, her eyes searching his.

"Uh, I ain't a champion either. I just help out when I can. Are you saying you come from another planet?" Goku inquired, his countenance innocent. Diana found it to be odd behavior for a grown man, but comforting all the same. People began to repopulate the disturbed area. Police cars swerved to a halt, with officers aiming pistols at the two.

"Freeze! Put your hands up now!"

"On second thought, we better discuss this somewhere else. Put your hand on my shoulder." Goku said, friendly in his request. Diana's brow rose at the demand, but she did not mind it. She watched him touch his forehead, putting her hand on his body. They both vanished where they stood, with a brief SZZZNG! upon doing so. The denizens of West City could only fixate on the spot two normal looking people were standing, proceeding the man's using his preferred method of instant traversal.

* * *

><p><strong>There have been a few stories with Circe in them. I think she's the best villainess for Wonder Woman. But I have plans to include a variety of villains, like I said in the first chapter. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The place is a lush forest, a few short minutes before the beginning of midnight's entrance. Two move in constant dialogue, through the tranquil locale, both called from myth and legend. Son Goku, an enigma wrapped in the form of a simple alien man, powerful beyond the scope of his fellow mortals to measure, yet always humble as he is skilled in fighting.

By his side, a woman, imposing combined with ethereal as befits her warrior heritage, Diana, the erstwhile Amazon princess known as Wonder Woman. Their stroll was one of understanding. It had been for hours. Histories divulged, backgrounds explained. The sharing of information from one to another. Near a river's edge, Goku decided to build a bonfire, hoping to continue the discussion. Diana assisted the jovial man. Finding a thick tree trunk that towered over him, he snapped it like a narrow twig.

Diana watched him approach, carrying a herculean burden. The sight of it forced her attractive smile.

"Care to do the honors?" Goku asked. With a nod, the gift of Hermes allowed Diana to launch into the sky. Her hands sliced through the bark like a knife through melting butter, seperating the once whole object into several pieces. Her speed dazzled her new acquaintance. In a short while, they sat, gazing at the raging inferno.

"But why an armored swimsuit?" Goku asked, legs crossed and an eyebrow raised. His ears caught the laughter of a striking woman, entrancing him further. Nervous in Diana's presence, as any man would be.

"It's meaning is more complex than you may think. My mother wanted me to wear something representing the night of my birth. The red symbolizes the hunter's moon I was born under, the silver stars on a field of deep blue, the night sky. The W on my breastplate a constellation, and the eagle's head Athena's guidance on that same night." she explained, like one would when addressing a child.

"Whooaaa. That's really neat. I would expect as much from a princess." Goku replied, generating another brief chuckle from her. Diana knew of men, their pride, their folly. But Goku was unlike any other she came to meet. He was uninhibited by thoughts of self. Desires, wants. Her closest friends, the heroes known as Batman and Superman, were noble as well. But they both lived dual lives, out of the need to appease the notion of what they believed a hero should be.

This was different. Perhaps it was Goku's ideology of being who he was at all times, regardless of what others knew or thought about him, very inline with Amazonian customs. Perhaps it was his growing up in the wilds she could relate to, living on an island for most of her early life. Whatever the truth, it was natural.

"It is your turn. Why do you wear such garments?" Diana asked, leaning back, resting her palms on the soil. Rubbing the nape of his neck, Goku responded in his usual kind.

"No reason in particular. They just fit really well. Comfortable, you know?" he said, patting his top. Diana leaned forward, clutching her bent knee. Goku noticed her changed expression. "You ok?"

"...Yes, but I must tell you something. My allies and I faced a terrible foe before I was brought here, unwillingly. Even myself, and the strongest of us were unable to quell it. We forced it away, but I believe it left only by choice." she said, serious enough to garner Goku's complete attention. "I think one of my enemies, a sorceress named Circe is responsible for sending me here. She possesses abilities that are exceptional, and extremely dangerous. I fear she is allied with this threat I speak of. It is called Ragnarok, and it is capable of destroying entire universes."

"What?! That guy most be awesome!" Goku exclaimed, causing Diana surprise at his ecstatic outburst. The news brought him excitement, not terror, much to her shock.

"It is. But please understand, no sentient being is safe from this creature. I need your help. Circe may be trying to summon it once more. Dr. Fate, Zatanna and others, our best magicians, were barely able to transport it out of our solar system. But there is a magic only I, my mother, and a handful of my sisters are aware of, that it may be seeking to obtain. I fear that Circe has discovered this, and may assault my people." Diana claimed, her eyes studying the fire. In deep thought, she spoke no further. Goku stood, placing his chin between two of his fingers.

"I gotta crazy idea, but hear me out. The Dragon Balls will be ready again in a couple months. Instead of sending you back, we can ask Shen-Long to bring your people, and your homeland to this Earth. Shouldn't be too hard, being that it's all mystical and stuff anyway. Unless you wanted to go back, which I can understand." Goku suggested. Diana's mind raced. She wanted to return home, but Goku's proposition was not totally ludicrous. The fight would come directly to them, sparing her Earth in the process. But what of his world? She could not help but wonder. What was the magnitude of the man's potential? Could he really succeed where so many had failed?

"...Explain what it is you're thinking. In depth." she said, the only words that could escape her mouth.

"Well, that would draw this Ragnarok thing here instead. You say he fears the magic hidden on Themyscira. With you helping, we might be able to take this thing out when it arrives." he replied, seeming jubilant. His love of facing opponents with abilities that dwarfed his own, was something Diana learned of only recently. She thought the man to be mad. And yet, she admired his courage.

"And afterward? Are we and my people to remain on your Earth?" she asked, unsure of what Goku's response would be. A part of her desired a specific answer.

"Ha ha of course not. We can send you guys back when the Dragon Balls are ready again, and this situation is resolved. You'll have to wait a year though, by the way, but it's up to you overall. So, what do you think?" Goku asked.

"That...just might work. But your entire universe will be in terrible danger. Circe is not a being you should take lightly. She alone is ferocious. Heed my words." Diana warned, sterness in her concern. She also stood. The blaze continued to consume, crackling on the withered wood. "At any rate, I promise to protect the people of this world while I am here. Of that you can be sure, Son Goku."

The cool wind blowing, a moon giving the gift of light, sharing a dark sky with tiny orbs. It was a moment, fleeting, but memorable. Two warriors traded looks of something. Maybe anticipation of the unknown. A brief attraction, yet to be explored. They kept their private thoughts silent. Their conversation resumed. So many stories to confer. It did not matter, as getting to know one another took precedence. The starting point of a bond that would develop. Destiny smiled warmly on the two heroes, allowing them to taste of the uncertain future in store.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana traveled above the denizens of East City. In the span of two months, she had been through the fire, through tragedy and anxiety, and as the wisest of us teach, she has been made stronger by the journey. She lost family and home, the sheltering comfort of history and tradition. But she gained so much more. She is, now and forever, the miraculous Wonder Woman!

But even Wonder Woman is not completely free of mundane responsibilities. She falls from the sky straight and sure as a thunderbolt from the hand of Zeus. And the clouds beneath her seem to part, to show the city spread like a giant's toy in the summer's morning. Her destination is the East City Museum of Cultural Antiquities. She secured the position of visiting lecturer on Greco-Roman and Themyscirian mythology in her brief stay on Goku's Earth.

She, and her host, the alien hero, averted many catastrophies, gaining the respect and adoration of the people. For even King Furry himself dubbed her "goddess from the stars", assigning her the role of advisor in crises that require an extraordinary hand. Landing in her office through an opened window, she drew her hair back into a loose pony-tail, adjusting her turquois three-quarter sleeve dress as well. In the day to come, she would see her sisters, her mother, once more. And all because of one man's caring nature.

Her observers watched intently, hanging on to her every utterance. Revered for her beauty, her wisdom gained hearts and minds alike. But there was one thing on Diana's mind, as she talked of her ways and culture. Her new friend and ally. She wondered if his day were as pleasing as her own, if he had eaten yet, or of what insane training regimen he undertook at the moment. Such were her thoughts during her time with him. But Diana pondered one thing more than any other as of late...was he thinking of her, as often as she of him.

* * *

><p>"Da!" Goku yelled, thrusting his closed duke in front of his torso. "Da da da da da da da!"<p>

Performing several backflips, landing from the final, he punched. Crisp as it was blistering. He bent bruised knees, bringing his left fist beside his hip, leaving the other open and before him. An aura, crimson and translucent, shimmered around his physical structure. He grit his teeth.

"Kaioooo-ken!" he yelled, his power reaching it's climax. Earth began to rise, orbiting the man as a moon does the planet it circles. He pushed his arm forward, launching his vast energy in the form of a beam from his hand. Leaping after it, he passed it. Stopping in it's path, he crossed his forearms in front of his face, taking the brunt of the blast. The resulting explosion average, the plains shook from the demonstration. Smoke rose from his singed flesh. He collapsed onto his back, breathing labored after an extended tasking of his body.

"Having fun, I see..." a voice remarked, angelic to most who heard it. Goku opened his eyes. By his head stood a tall woman, wearing civilian attire and black framed reading glasses.

"You could say that." he returned, proceeding a quick chuckle. He clapsed Diana's offered hand. She pulled the soiled man to his feet, wiping dirt from his torn shirt and hair.

"I leave you for a little while, and come back to madness. What were you doing this time?" she questioned. Goku found it difficult to look into her eyes. Pure of heart, thinking of her appeal made him blush. Diana used his awkwardness to her advantage, every chance she received.

"I was training for a bit. We never know when Ragnarok, or your pal Circe will show up." he replied, loosening his arms. Without warning, Diana twisted her waist, lifting her leg into Goku's quickly raised wrist with a roundhouse. The kick had a perfect form, and precise amount of controlled power. "You sure you wanna fight while wearing that?" Goku teased.

"You have a point. I will let you off easy today, Kakarot." she joked, enjoying the verbal exchange. They both raised their bodies from the ground. While flying, Diana tore the tie from her hair, letting it blow freely behind her. The trip to Goku's cottage was a short one. Upon landing, he glanced at his humble abode, thankful to have it. Diana noticed his quiet happiness. "Is there something you find amusing?"

"Naw, I just love this place is all. So many memories here." Goku answered, opening the door for his guest. Diana removed her attire, revealing what she wore underneath it. The addition of a tiara and boots completed her transformation. Goku left her to bathe himself. During his absence, Diana studied his family photos, sitting on a dry, wooden bookshelf. The ones he lost, and treasured most. A few minutes passed, him returning from a shower fully clothed.

"You ready?" he asked. Diana approached, touching the top of his shoulder.

"I am." she replied. Goku placed his index and middle fingers against his cranium. Using a sliver of his potential, he and Diana left the confines of his home, via teleportation.

* * *

><p>The planet contained nothing more than a grassy surface, half dozen trees, some of which bore fruit. A road circumvented the sphere, with a car belonging to a deity, along with his modest house. Standing in the clearing, a peculiar being held his balled hands behind his back. Wearing teashade sunglasses, short in stature, skin a shade of light-blue with cricket-like antennae. In an instant, two individuals appeared.<p>

"Yo! Kaio-sama!" Goku beamed, waving his hand. The entity known as King Kai gave a greeting to his former pupil.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, lord Kai." Diana said, her politeness generating an enthused expression from the small god.

"The pleasure is always mine, Diana. I'm glad you both could make it. You will be pleased to know that there is no sign of danger at the moment. I've spoken with the other Kai's. Once your people are here, we will be ever vigilant of an invasion." he said.

"That's a relief. We can make Diana's wish tomorrow. Dende will gather the balls for us. He said to meet him in the morning." Goku explained, a boyish smile spread on his face. The North Kaio walked from him, wishing to speak with Diana in private. Goku thought nothing of it, entering Kai's house, laughing at his intelligent yet comical monkey, aptly named Bubbles.

"Have you been adjusting well to life on the new world, Diana?" he asked, lifting his head to meet Diana's gaze with his own.

"Don't you know already?" she replied, half joking, but with respect.

"I do. I also know Goku can be an handful. He is not what you would call a...normal individual. Has he been annoying you?" he asked, sounding more like a father figure to the Amazon.

"No, lord Kai. In fact, being around him puts me at ease. I've learned so much in such a short time. His Earth is similar to the one I come from. As are his gods. I dare say I am...happy here." Diana claimed, keeping her head straight and eyes forward. "He's been good to me."

"I'm glad. That's why he is the best we have to offer. I appreciate your efforts, and assure you, we will get you home when this task is done." Kai promised. Diana bowed, with King Kai appreciating her treatment of him, and regard of the omnipotent. But his friendly mien soon turned blank. His antennae reacted to something he sensed. "Diana, something is headed towards Earth. You and Goku must go now."

"I know. I feel it too." Goku chimed in, startling both of his allies. Diana could not help but think of why he appeared so serious. "And it ain't just one, but multiple strong ki's."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked, preparing to leave without hesitation. King Kai watched the two depart as quickly as they arrived.

"Be careful, Goku, Diana. Whatever these beings are, they are powerful." he said, slight worration in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

The forces of Earth, at the behest of King Furry were all that stood between the capital, Central City, and a small armada of warriors donning onyx-tinged coats of mail. On the outskirts of the metropolis, tanks, infantry and flying war vehicles engaged their inhuman targets. Led by two, the forces of malvolence slaughtered and maimed. Though Earth's military had advanced gear and weaponry, they were no match for this threat to peace.

The arrival of another pair would hopefully turn the tide. Diving with fists extended into a warzone, Diana and Goku hurried, toppling many like twin launched side-winder missiles as they entered the fray. Glorious when alone, marvelous when together, they fought with efficiency, landing blows that disintegrated their opponents upon contact.

There came a pause in the conflict, as King Furry's military withdrew to line the city like a living barrier, willing to die if Diana and Goku could not hold back the advance. They routed most of their opposition in a matter of minutes, pushing them further from their intended destination. Wrapping her lasso around the few remaining, she watched Goku launch a barrage of ki blasts at the trapped targets. Pieces of metal flew, it smelling burned and charred. A large brute of a man survived, with pale skin and short white hair. His own attire matched who he served. Black as night, ribbed, tensile. Throbbing veins bulged from his neck, with a strange radiation seeping from his eye sockets, much like the re-animated statue Diana faced weeks ago.

To his side, a humanoid cat-woman. Shoulder-length red hair, her fur pattern tangelo with muliple dark spots, and a savage disposition. She made her intimidating presence known.

"Diana...so good of you to join us." she said, touching her tongue against claws dripping with blood. "And you've brought your new boy-toy. This will be fun."

Diana glared at her old nemesis, not caring how she came to be on the world she resided for the time being. "Why are you here, Barbara. Does Circe's treachery know no bounds?" she said, maneuvering Goku behind her. Barbara Minerva, also known as the Cheetah, kneeled on all fours, pacing slowly. Her amber gaze locked on Diana, flashing her fangs in a wicked smile.

"The witch is insane, no doubt about that. But she offered me a chance, and I couldn't refuse. Coming here to kill you, before making your precious wish. She knows all about this world's orbs of power, and of your ridiculous plan. It matters little to me. I just jumped at the opportunity to tear into your flesh once more. Simple. A favor for a favor." Barbara claimed with nonchalance, glancing at her large companion. "Oh, and this is my friend. He should keep the alien occupied while us girls talk. Yes pretty little princess, we know allll about him too. Courtesy of our lord and master."

Goku grimaced, sizing the brute up, and wondering of his capabilities. "We don't have to do this, Barbara. Let me help you. Circe sent you here, but using the orbs you've heard of, I can deliver you back home safely. They contain a great power, the likes of which you cannot imagine."

With a bone-chilling roar, Barbara lunged at Diana. Catching her, she pressed her feet into Barbara's solar plexus, pushing her over her body with an expert counter. Goku stood unmoved. He and the unamed brute met in a reverberating clash, with elbow smashing against elbow, the speed of which incaculable.

"You're pretty fast for a big guy." he taunted, blocking the brute's follow-up punch. They began to trade techniques, with a pace that would leave most in complete astonishment. "Heyaa!"

Goku's fist crashed against the being's cheek, knocking saliva from his forcefully opened mouth. His body skid across the ground, sliding against it after being thrown yards from the hero who struck him. He shook the ringing from his ears, blurriness from his vision. He watched Goku appear a few feet from him, having a composed demeanor.

"You can't win this fight. Stay down." he said, compassion present even in the face of uncompromising wickedness. The brute sneered. He continued a frantic assault. His attacks would hit nothing, Goku dodging with his arms crossed, lips curved cockily. The brute slammed a mighty fist upon the earth, seperating it in a most amazing fashion. He would then feel stinging, after Goku landed a flipping back-kick onto his spine. It sent him face-first in the corresponding direction, with the resulting friction scuffing his face, driving him deep into the soil.

* * *

><p>Barbara's slashes met Diana's bracelets, in an accurate flurry. Vicious, but coordinated, she had the intent to kill. With a brief opening, she slashed Diana's shoulder, opening her skin. Performing a somersault, Diana put some space between herself and the Cheetah. Her wound was but a minor annoyance, and healed rapidly.<p>

"A few more of those and I'm gold, princess." Barbara threatened. Her joke would receive no response. Diana's patience began to wear thin.

"As usual, you will not listen to reason." she said, dismayed at the villainess's behavior.

"And as usual, you are a self-riteous bitch!" Barbara yelled, running toward the waiting Amazon. She thrust a quick jab, which Diana caught. She lifted Barbara from her feet, and over her once more, slamming her back against the ground. Not releasing her hand, she applied a grapple. Barbara lifted her clawed feet into Diana's chin, giving her a brief window. She whipped her tail across Diana's face. Diana's elbow swing stopped her attempt to slice with sharp claws. She tackled the crazed woman. Tossing her right, and left fist, cracking Barbara's facial bones with hit's fast enough to disorient the super-criminal.

Barbara clutched Diana's head, bringing it against her own. Diana placed a hand onto the fresh bruise, as Barbara wrapped her arm around her neck, hoping to choke her. "You're enjoying this as much as I am!" she screamed in a frenzy. Diana gasped for the oxygen being trapped by Barbara's hold.

"No...I'm not!" she replied, slamming the back of her skull into Barbara's. As quickly as one would blink, she tied the Cheetah within her lasso. With a pull, she yanked Barbara into her waiting right-hook. Holding back her strength, she used enough to knock Barbara into inactivity. Exhaling a sigh of disappointment, Diana rested the Cheetah on her back, leaving her held in the restraint of her favored weapon.

* * *

><p>"RAHHHH!" the brute yelled, with a burning rage at his inability to fell the elusive Goku. Raising his ki-coated fist into the brute's gut, Goku ended the pointless brawl once and for all. He watched with disbelief as the man coughed a gush of silver fluid and evaporated into a sparkling mist.<p>

"Huh?" Goku said, looking at his hand like it was the reason behind his current perplexity. He put his thoughts to bed. "Diana!" he exclaimed. Leaping into the sky, he searched for his ally. He discovered her standing over the fallen Cheetah. Landing behind her, he approached. "You ok?"

"Yes. She still lives. We must get the army to take her to a facility where she will be protected." she said. Goku nodded after the monotone statement.

"Yea, you're right. This Circe is one mean customer. If she can conjure up guy's like the one I fought, we may be in for some real trouble." he said, staring at Barbara. Diana glanced at his gentleness. Goku returned her steady gaze, noticing the blood dripping from her lower lip. He wiped it with his right thumb, a pleasing grin while doing so.

"It's crazy how quickly you heal. Let's go get you cleaned up." he said. Diana grabbed his hand. It was a soft touch, her handling it as a jeweler would a rare diamond.

"First things first. Taking Cheetah to her new confinement." she said, releasing him. Goku lifted Barbara into his arms. He and the Amazon made haste. T'was a strange day indeed. Only the next morning's mysteries could top the events that unfolded for the brave alien, and lionhearted Princess.


	7. Chapter 7

Assembled on an ancient platform, among geostationary orbit in the skies of Earth, were what would become the most powerful team of heroes in the multiverse. Friends, rivals, the best of the best. The Amazon princess, and the affable alien, were joined by two.

First, the prince of the fallen Saiyan race. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior, and outright killer. His time spent living among Earthlings humbled him a great deal, though his personality changed very little. Dark hair, the same tint of any pure-blooded Saiyan's, firmly stood upwards, it having a prominent widow's peak. Slightly shorter than Goku, he stood with folded arms, a scowl, donning his trademark white gloves and matching boots, with a sleeveless blue jumpsuit.

Second, was of another brand. Olive-skinned, with ribbed pink patches on various parts of his arms, legs and torso, and antennae hidden by an ivory turban, matching cape, weighted shoulder padding. A dark purple gi and light blue obi covered a muscular body, as brownish cloth shoes did his feet. Once three seperate beings now merged into one, Piccolo is not so much a single entity as he is multiple. Stoic, powerful, he has been a friend to Goku for years.

The stage was set, all players accounted for. It took the entrance of two more peculiar beings to the scene. Dende, the most recent Kami, and a Namekian as well walked forward with another. Known as an immortal genie, and assistant to Dende, the one called Mr. Popo carried the seven Dragon Balls. His onyx complexion and bizarre appearance could puzzle those in the lower realm, but such was not the case for the people who knew him best.

"I am glad you all could join us." Dende said, gripping the staff passed down to him by his former. "Mr. Popo, if you would please."

"Hey Dende, Mr. Popo! Thanks so much for gathering these. It's been kinda hectic lately." Goku exclaimed, a hearty laugh making those he addressed smile. He turned to face his comrades.

"Kakarot, will these Amazons be a problem?" Vegeta said, no warmth in his tone. Diana shot him a dangerous glare.

"I assure you, Vegeta, they will not. Allow me to speak with my mother when they arrive. Any and all eventualities will be dealt with. But let me do it my way." she remarked, trading eye contact with the arrogant prince.

"We won't know anything until they actually arrive. Son, whenever you're ready." Piccolo added, bringing an unassuming opinion into the discussion.

Goku glanced at his comrade. "Ok." he said. Not known for his intelligence, every individual he befriended trusted his sincerity no less. The five, not including himself stared in silence. Goku grinned, doing so in the hope to calm everyone's unease. He turned to face the Dragon Balls. "Come forth, Shen Long!"

The orbs began to pulse, humming as they were activated. The skies darkened, but it was no eclipse overtaking the radiant sun. The red-starred balls unleashed the power they contained, it shooting into the air like a golden beam of magnificence. The energy took shape...the form of a giant, oriental dragon. Red eyes, long whiskers flowing like silk. It's words were booming, possibly being heard by everything on the entire planet.

"YOU THAT HAS GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGON BALLS, COME FORTH AND SPEAK. I SHALL GRANT THEE ANY ONE WISH."...

Goku backed from the summoned deity. He looked to Diana. "This is really your wish, princess." he said, caringly. Diana stepped forward, not looking from him in the slightest. Her attention soon dwelled elsewhere.

"Please, great Shen Long, bring my people, the Amazons, and my homeland of Themyscira to this Earth. I fear that they will be in great peril otherwise. Can you do this?" she asked.

"HMMMM...I KNOW NOT UNTIL I TRY."...

Diana witnessed it's sight glow while it performed the impossible. It's task did not make the ones waiting any less unsure, but it ended rather quickly.

"IT IS DONE. FARE THEE WELL!"...

It's last words uttered, Shen Long left the area in a dramatic fashion. Cutting throughout the warm air, the Dragon Balls levitated after it. They came together before being flung in opposite directions, where they would 'sleep' for another year, in varying locations across the world. Diana looked to her confidant, for any sign of hope. She received Goku's kind expression once more.

"I can sense thousands of strong ki's below us. I think it worked!" he said. Unable to hide her relief, she hugged him abruptly.

"Thank you Goku...for everything." she replied, her response heartfelt, the appeal of her curved mouth difficult to ignore. Still embracing, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo shared in their happiness with grins of their own, while Vegeta remained indifferent. Diana released Goku, holding his hands and scanning his face. He winked, with her gently nudging his cheek with a fist.

"You better get going. I'm sure your people are freaking out right now." he said. Diana walked to the edge of Kami's Lookout, several pairs of windows to the soul followed her steps. She glanced behind her.

"You're coming too. I want my mother to meet the man who treated her daughter with the utmost respect during my time here." she said, extending an opened hand. Goku joined her, grabbed it, and turned to face the others.

"We'll be back, guys. Wish me luck." he said, with everyone approving of his basic statement. He and the Amazon dove from the platform, falling swiftly like breathing comets, forcing their way through the heavens. Believing the idea of reaching their destination using flight to be appropriate, Diana worried of how her people would receive the Saiyan.

* * *

><p>The Amazons. Reincarnated souls of the women slain throughout pre-history by men. They were given life by five Olympian goddesses. Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia and Aphrodite bestowed upon them beauty, great physical strength, wisdom and love. Their home, the island-nation of Themyscira, a floating paradise in the purest sense of the word. The peace to them, and the danger to man very real. But it would be a single masculine influence, who changed their perception of what his ilk could be.<p>

Expansive forests, jungles, mythical creatures and pearlescent marble architecture. Surreal to any that were not native, yet fortunate enough to view it's many wonders. The greatest being the palace itself. Statued monuments of the goddesses responsible for their creation, orchards, an arena for sharpening their deadly skills. The women in question formed around one, in complete disarray. But a raising of her finger, hushed them all.

"Calm yourselves. Whatever has happened, it is by the will of the gods." she said, carrying the burden of authority and leadership on her armored shoulders. Her blonde strands fell down her back. The crown above her brow, a symbol of her title.

"No mother, it is not."

Descending like immortals themselves, Goku and Diana arrived. The Amazons instantly surrounded the bewildered alien, raising their spears and swords in protest of his intrusion. Goku put his hands upward, prepared to surrender.

"D-Diana? What is the meaning of this?" the Queen inquired. Her daughter dropped to one knee, dropping her head.

"I mean you no disrespect, Queen Hippolyta. I will explain everything, but I ask that you tell everyone to lower their weapons. This man is a friend and ally. Please, grant me this one request. Let us talk." Diana pleaded. Hippolyta brought her daughter upward. Anything heard for miles was the eavesdropping wind, and the wildlife carrying on with their daily activities. The Queen pulled Diana to her tightly, running fingers through her silken hair.

"I thought I'de lost you." she sobbed, her emotion heavy. Diana released tears of her own, thankful to be reunited with the person she loved most. The queen touched her only child further, shooting a glance at her new companion. "Lower your weapons. What is your name, stranger?"

"Son Goku, your highness. If it's ok, I'de like to speak with you too. There's more at stake than you know." Goku replied, watching the swarm of female warriors, clad in traditional brown protective gear recede from his personal space. Hippolyta looked at Diana once more, as if seeking confirmation of Goku's comments.

"Then come, we will commune of this inside the palace. Amazons, attend to your stations around the island. We are in a foreign place, and I want our sacred home protected from any outside threat." she ordered. A cacophony of voices accepted her wishes, before the loyal women dispersed to do her bidding.

* * *

><p>"I see..." Hippolyta stated. She sat upon her throne, keeping her vision trained on Diana, and the enigma standing to her side. "You will have our full support, for the battle to come. Walk with me." She stood, signaling for her guards to remain. The queen gestured for her daughter and friend to follow. She led them down a most lavish corridor, it's carpeting a deep maroon. The sheen bouncing from the walls and ceiling seemed unearthly, fascinating the ignorant Goku. His child-like stupefaction made Diana shake her head, her smiling with content. Hippolyta noticed this, but said nothing of it. "There are things you must know, Diana." She stopped.<p>

"Tell me what troubles you." Diana replied.

"We keep more than monsters, demons and creatures of evil on this island. The battle with the one you and the Justice League called Ragnarok, was a faux one. What you witnessed, was probably a simple incarnation of what Ragnarok truly is." she presumed. Goku ceased his admiration of the room enclosing him. Hippolyta continued. "It has the ability to shift it's shape and form, becoming what we fear most. It does not absorb universes, so much as it feeds on the very essence of life, and energy contained within them. It grows in strength this way, and has repeated this process for generations. The only magic that can stop it's destructive nature, is hidden behind Doom's Doorway. But even that will not destroy it entirely. It knows this, and seeks to wipe us from the face of the Earth...any Earth."

Goku stepped forward. "With all due respect, that's where I come in." he said dutifully. Diana studied the floor, wanting answers to her own questions.

"But why not take it's true form? You claim that what we barely managed to send away was a selfish beast, hiding what it is really capable of?!" she said, raising the volume of her words. Hippolyta placed her hand on the top of Diana's shoulder.

"Circe is a witch. Deceitful as she is wicked, Diana. It is likely she is under Ragnarok's control, though she may not know it, or want to accept it. She conjured a fraction of it, but her incantation was found lacking. From what you've told me, this Cheetah woman is being manipulated as well. No one is safe from it's ways of controlling minds, but you and your people. The gods were not able to stop it. I wonder, if fate has brought to us to someone who can?" she proclaimed, in an effort to console the princess. She and Diana looked to Goku.

"I don't know if I'll be any use to you. But I won't let it have it's way. Your people are safe. I made a promise to Diana." he said, straightforward and to the point. The women pondered him, Hippolyta not convinced of his ability. But she trusted Diana, implicitly.

"That is bold. We welcome your aid, Son Goku. But you must not come to this island, for a time. My people will not understand your connection with my daughter. They will kill you without hesitation, in the guise of protecting her." Hippolyta warned, sympathy offered as she spoke.

She found it interesting that he grinned, not bothered by what would unnerve most. The Amazons were combat specialists of the highest calibur. She gained slight respect for the hero she would come to know well, at that moment.

"I understand. Thank you for your hospitality." Goku said, making his exit.

"Wait." Diana called out, facing her mother. "I'm going with you." Hippolyta's expression contorted.

"Your place is here, Diana. This world is foreign to us. I forbid you being alone on this planet." she said, leaving no room for debate. Diana, stubborn and somewhat disobedient since childhood, frowned. Hippolyta would always see the energetic girl, naive, and learning her way in the world. Diana was a child no longer, and challenged her mother, when she felt strongly about certain matters.

"I am not alone. Protecting you and my sisters will be much easier if I am free to maneuver. I will return later to check on you." she replied, with biting defiance. Hippolyta was no fool. In all truth, she did not want her daughter to spend time with a man she knew nothing of. Trusting men...a luxury her people could not afford. She stared on as they left. The Queen let things be, as they were. Themyscira kept many forms of astounding magic. Observing her daughter's endeavors would be no great task.


	8. Chapter 8

In another place among the expansive void, the 'Old Gods' were all powerful, relying on the prayers of their subjects, despite not caring for them. However, a creature called Uxas began putting lies and corruption into the minds of these 'deities', sparking hatred, and a war between them. As the so-called gods fell, Uxas began stealing their vast energies for himself. Eventually, his own father, Yuga Khan, attempted to strike him down for his insolence. Uxas personally murdered him. He did not get rid of the Anti-Life, a corruption that could bring the Old Gods and his father, their self-proclaimed leader and vengeance, back from the dead. This turned him into the monster, now known as Darkseid.

He looked to other dimensions to conquer, and has done for centuries. The hellish environs that is Apokolips his dominion, he watched from a castle balcony, the suffering and chaos below like enchanting music to his ears. Hulkish, his face grayed and rock-like, the turned ovals he called eyes a hue of venetian red. Menacing to view, his servant, a purple-robed, decaying being called Desaad, informed him of many things.

"...Saiyan. I do not believe I've heard of his primative race. Though, I can not look past his transgression." the dark lord stated, his voice cold. "What of the Amazon?"

"She resides on his world, sire."

"...Hmmm. The fools prepare to wage war against Ragnarok. A noble goal, if not foolish. They musn't interfere with my plan to harness it's power for myself. However, Diana is...formidable. She will make an excellent concubine. Her mingling with this, monkey, is troublesome." Darksied claimed, his large height and build inducing fear from his slave. The remarkably durable steel covering part of his skull and torso a dark blue, it's shine impeccable.

"Do you wish me to prepare for our departure, my lord?"

"...Yes. We shall dwell in his realm for a time, cloaked from the watchful eye of his gods. When the time presents itself, I will claim Diana, and his planet for myself. Intercepting Ragnarok is but a bonus." the New God said with assurance. Desaad fell to both knees, bowing with a sick exuberance. Darkseid studied the ash and flame that was his home, it's landscape barren, joyless. He seemed satisfied with his twisted scheme, having to achieve it being his only obstacle.

* * *

><p>She resembled a goddess, or what a goddess ought to look like. Firm, round curves packed into a tiny, tight, armor-plated 'American' flag. Her hair was a cascade of lustrous black tresses, bouncing gently from her smooth, tanned shoulders down to the small of her bare, muscular back. Her eyes were shimmering blue pools that anyone ached to dive into. From her moist, shiny lips came a gentle, sultry voice, flavored with an accent both exotic and delightful.<p>

"I am sorry, but I can not answer any more of your questions at this time." Diana said, quickly taking to the cold sky. A swarm of reporters lifted their microphones, hoping she would reconsider her words and return. The East City police smiled with relief, their new protector stopping a gang war transpiring on the pedestrian-filled streets, moments before her leave.

Her sigh warranted. For even a woman possessing the power of gods knew of fatigue's touch. A new occupation, heroic duties and living with her unpredictable roommate, it could stress the Amazon at times. But that very man who often dwelled in her thoughts would put merriment on her ageless face. Of this she was sure. Diana flew at a gradual pace, drawing both arms to her sides. In no particular rush, going home sounded pleasant. Home. She never believed the place she now called such a term would be what it was. Not in an eternity.

* * *

><p>Walking the rest of the way, Diana forgot she still held her magic rope, forged from Gaea's Girdle so very long ago. She hooked it to her waist. Her brief stroll brought her to a dome-like structure, puffs of smoke rising from it's chimney. Pushing open the unlocked door, the living room was soothingly warm. On the couch, sleeping with a slight snore, was her roommate. She closed the entrance with a soft nudge. Beginning to disrobe as she made her way towards a bedroom, her eyes were trained on the uncomplicated hero. Lacking a care in the world, she thought of how someone so powerful could be so "harmless". In reply to her unspoken question, Goku woke.<p>

"Diana." he said, looking around for the person he named. Approching him, in a beige top too big for her, unbreakable bracelets, black thermal leggings and socks, she returned.

"Yes." she said, planning to prepare supper. Domestication of the warrioress, another first Diana believed she would never witness. Nevertheless, cooking was a hobby that brought her relaxation, something that made her feel like a 'normal' human being. "You're hungry, I'm sure."

"You bet!" Goku exclaimed, standing. He stretched his arms, yawning after a rejuvenating nap. "How was your day?" He took a seat at a splintered, table of bark. Diana continued her current activity.

"Eventful. The museum is adding a new exhibit next week. The Sadists and Rolling Blades gangs were fighting in the city. Stop me if this sounds unsurprising." she replied with humor, boiling water in a pot for steamed rice. The food needing her attendence no more, she joined the laughing Goku. She traced the outline of his sculpted limbs with her look, sprouting from his black muscle shirt.

"It ain't really. Gohan used to protect the city as the 'Great Saiyaman'. I never understood why he wanted to dress up in that get-up. He helped save the planet a bunch'a times without it." Goku said, reminiscing. Diana sipped water from a small, ceramic mug. She learned much about Goku's family in the previous months. His life was not unlike an epic, or fable. Though not new to him, Diana's royal nature was difficult to suppress, even if she wanted to. They gazed upon one another, with Goku blushing, directing his focus away.

"...You up for some sparring after dinner?" he asked, destroying the silence. Nonchalant, Diana rose to turn the stove off.

"Are you? You seem tired. Wouldn't want to defeat you on a technicality." she said in a playful mock. Goku chuckled at the cocky Amazon's response.

"Heh, in your dreams princess." he retorted. The duo enjoyed a quiet dinner, talking of combat, and life.

* * *

><p>The air current chilled two exceptional fighters, standing on abandoned plains, apart from one another by several feet. It was but a stage, for the man and woman to engage each other in their preferred pastime. The blood of the alien man rushed in anticipation, his enjoyment coming from testing himself against the strongest of opponents. The woman could feel every fiber of her muscles tighten with enthusiasm, her heroic garments clinging to her fit physique. She moved. Her strike met the soil, cracking it like a bolt of lightning. Goku flew at her, Diana ducking his lunging kick. He turned himself over, pushing from the ground with his toes. He smashed his elbow against her bracelets, crossed before her like an indestructible 'x'. Diana's bones rattled underneath her skin. So impossibly strong.<p>

Goku followed up his attack with three more, being pushed aside by Diana's skillful parries. The rumbling of the environment was the byproduct of a brawl between titans. Wrapping her legs around his neck after a leap, she pulled him backwards, her flip quick. Goku soared across the brisk sky, twirling himself several times before landing without difficulty. Not giving him time to adjust, Diana rained upon him swift punches, Goku dodging as fast as she tossed them.

Her talent never ceased to amaze. The bottom of his boot dug into Diana's silverish belt. She gasped from the impact driven into her stomach, thinking of at what point she left herself open. The kick sent her reeling, at a break-neck pace. Hearing Goku appear at her intended stopping point, she swung her leg, her boot heel smashing across his face. She slid, slowing herself by planting her hand into the ground. Goku lifted his body from a prone position, rubbing his cheek.

"That one hurt. You've gotten stronger since you've been here!" he exclaimed. He performed a lively kip-up, anxious to continue his 'dance' with Diana. Still feeling the stinging of Goku's restrained assault, she thanked Athena for her accelerated healing. For without it, most of her bones would be fractured.

"It landed because you were holding back, Son." she replied, somewhat dismayed. Competitve, she disliked how he treated her like a fragile, china doll. Diana wanted to experience the full breadth of Goku's freakish strength. It intrigued her...and more often than not, aroused her. This secret she kept to herself. Diana was a woman, a deadly fighter, yes, but a woman nonetheless. No mortal man captured her imagination like the Saiyan. In the way of a cautious adolescent, Goku came to her.

"Uhhh, I really wasn't. Ok, I kinda was. You mad?" he said. Diana squeezed her sore knuckles, spitting blood mixed with saliva upon the earth. Goku smiled at this tom-boyish behavior. For such a beautiful woman, Diana had no qualms about getting dirty, or being rough. Her grace aside, he remained drawn to her unfettered resolve. Five yards sat between the alien, and the princess. Diana relaxed her shoulders, lowering her form a tad. Taking a traditional Amazonian stance, her patience came naturally.

"Do not tell me you're finished. I am only just beginning." she claimed, her brow falling a bit, smile comely.

"So I see." Goku returned, his own stance prepared. He admired Diana's stamina. They burst towards each other, resembling living magnets. Upon each clash, the invisible gaseous substance surrounding the Earth popped, and crackled. For what seemed like hours, the two would 'dance' to their hearts content, relishing the thrill of martial perfection, physical exertion, expressing themselves in the only method they knew best, and cherished.


	9. Chapter 9

**As a reminder, this story is meant to take place decades after "Battle of Gods". Vegeta is also a godly ki user, in this narrative, and trains diligently. He and Goku have roughly around the same level of strength at this point, with Goku having a slight edge. But, it's a double-edged sword, in some aspects. Because they both are so powerful, it's hard to create challenges for them. This problem applies to Piccolo as well, since he also has gotten stronger over time. To remedy this, joining the OC/Ragnarok and Darkseid, I may be bringing some of DC's most capable villains into the mix. Beings like Eclipso, Nekron, Imperiex Prime etc., essentially gods themselves. Notable DB/DBZ villains might make it in too. Possibly GT ones, since there are several to choose from within that series, and it isn't canon, giving me free reign to create mini-stories based on some of those arcs;)**

* * *

><p>Steaming water crashed against her. Soothing, after intense training with the Saiyan, Diana savored the hot shower. Wanting to spend time with Goku afterward, she fantasized of the day she would bathe with him, unihibited. Respectful at all times, Goku remained oblivious to her growing attraction of him. It boggled her mind, as Diana became accustomed to men by the millions, women included, desiring her daily.<p>

Perhaps, she was not to his liking. Guessing his opinion regarding her, she found it best to not overthink the situation. Turning two knobs ceased the wet onslaught. Pulling the teal curtain hiding her from sight sideways, she stepped onto an ivory towel, grabbing a second one from a porcelain sink. Drying her soaked frame beforehand, she wrapped herself. Leaving Goku's bathroom, she bumped into him within his narrow hallway.

"Oh...sorry." he said, his glance resting on Diana's soggy hair. Flawless skin dampened, he allowed himself to bask in the visual splendor she was, her being mostly covered not relavent. She let him do so, focusing on the ripped attire he still donned. Veins bulged ever so slightly on his biceps, concealing steel-bending might. "I wanted to talk to you when you're dressed..."

"Alright." she said finally, her watch of him interrupted. Entering another modest chamber, Diana closed the door behind her. Goku let a sigh free, hoping that he did not offend her by staring. Changing his own torn articles, he found himself sitting quietly after a few minutes, the den's couch worn, but comfortable. His guest emerged, in denim straight-leg jeans, a white basket-weave sweater over her torso.

"You had something on your mind?" she asked, her scent of heavenly ambrosia. Goku lost in her rapture, he woke from the unintended 'spell' cast by the ravishing female.

"Uhh..yea. I just, wanted to apologize." he said, twiddling his thumbs. Diana's smile warm, she laughed inwardly at his wearing of the same outfit, most of the time. Part of his charm, she believed.

"For what, Son?" she replied, finding his consideration of doing nothing to offend her adorable.

"For, ya' know...looking at you like I do." Goku said, meeting her study of him with a quick glance. Diana folded her lower body underneath her, resting an elbow on the back of the sofa.

"I have no problem with you looking at me. You aren't the first to do so." Diana jested, trying to lighten the mood. Goku chuckled, looking downward at his lap.

"Guess not. I just ain't never seen a woman like you before, is all." he told her. Diana placed fingers on his chin, lifting it.

"All is forgiven, but...there is something I need to ask you." she interjected, her touch staying on his face. Goku gifted her a confused manner. "How do you feel about...courtship, Goku?" Never expecting to hear a question like it, Goku knew not how to react. He kept widened eyes, a parted mouth.

"You mean...me and you, like together?!" he said with astonished excitement. Diana careesed his cheek.

"Yes, Kakarot. Me and you, like together." she remarked in teasing, making him laugh once more. "Do you not find me appealing?"

"What kinda question is that?! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! And you punch really hard!" Goku complimented, his air standard of him. Diana's smile toothy, hearing him address her qualities seemed all the more pleasing. She felt it because he was the first man she actually craved to explore a monogamous relationship with. Only having been romantically involved with two others in her extended life thus far, Goku made her feel alive, like a force of nature that he too embodied. It sparked her interest in the long term. "As long as we take it slow, Diana, I'll give you whatever it is you want. But I ain't very good with how to keep a woman happy. I don't wanna hurt you."

Needing no further confirmation, Diana pushed her head towards his at a slowed rate. Goku's response thoughtful, and sincere, it solidified the fact that she made the correct decision in choosing him. His lips were softer than she imagined. Though quick, their first kiss sealed a future of devotion, and commitment. Months of awkwardness, uncertainty mortally wounded, the fresh couple were now free to actually share themselves without worry of making a decent impression. Diana leaned against her infatuation, the side of her head on his shoulder top. Nervous because of Diana's close proximity, Goku calmed himself, relinquishing doubt. A conversation followed confessions of how they truly felt for one another, commenting on where the evolution of their bond would lead.

* * *

><p>Underneath it, Diana lifted a burden only someone of her calibur could. Part of a monorail railway track, standing over rushing traffic below, cracked, nearly falling to the streets. Central City civilians studied their heroine above, keeping certain death from crushing the life from their fragile bodies. Transit technicians hurried to repair the damage, unsure of how long Wonder Woman could perform the impossible. Not strained in the least, the princess resembled a stunning deity, as if she were living proof of the mythological entities she worhipped. The support beams connected, Diana received a signal of it's completion. She hovered around the side, waving to the men and women professionals assisting her.<p>

Flying to places unknown, the people of her new home cheered, their yells ringing loud at her dedication. It spread her gorgeous smile, her soar across the air increasing in pace. Catching a glint in the corner of her eye, it drew a turning of her head. Standing on an office skyscraper rooftop, one of her goddess's waited with patience. She changed directions, lifting towards that location. Taking herself down, her boots bottoms found the cement and steel suface with a light tap.

"Athena?" she said, wondering if she saw accurately. Her divine chestplate sparkled a sheeny amber, covering her body, as a white robe fell to her thighs, sandal straps hugging her feet and calves. Skin bronze, an auburn mane, formed into a bun braided around the sides. Sitting on the goddess's shoulder, a gray owl, it's hoot spirited. She walked towards her champion.

"Yes, Diana. It is I." she said, the mystical tone of her spoken word not of the Earth. "I have need of you, my child." Diana lowered her head, in high esteem.

"...How is it you came to be here, great Pallas? This dimension is seperate from the one of your origin." she inquired. Athena gave her a grin, Diana's naivete curious.

"You know better than most. The Olympians have our ways, my champion. Did you not think the bringing of your people to this world would have certain outcomes? It is the reason I have come to you." Athena proclaimed, walking from her. Diana's attention peaked. "You dally with the one called Son Goku. A great mortal, possibly the greatest. He will join you on this quest."

"What is it you would have me do?" Diana asked, anxious, but unsure. Athena returned to her, stroking her cheek.

"...For a war rages among the Olympians and the New Gods. Apokolips has vanished, it's ruler, gone from the realm you left. Darkseid's sudden disappearance has upset the balance. The High Father and Zeus bicker like children, squabbling over control of the universe. It is most unsettling. I believe there are outside forces at play, driving them both mad, and on an uncharacteristic quest for power." the Olympian explained, her heart heavy. Diana could not keep hidden her shock at this ugly truth.

"Great Hera...there can be one explanation. It has to be Ragnarok. That creature has a personal vendetta against the Amazons. You are aware of this?" Diana stated, keeping her gaze on Athena's.

"...How could I have been so blind." Athena remarked, unaware of how she completely forgot it's existence. "You are correct. It's corruption has spread among most of us. Though not all have been tainted by it's evil. Who it has not infected are trying to restablish peace between those it has. You must convince your companion to aid us."

Diana folded her arms across her breastplate, not wanting any part in the matter, but knowing her intervention may deem necessary. "No disrespect, Pallas, but the gods think so little of others. There are heroes on that Earth. Is the Justice League not helping your cause at all?" Athena's pet left the scene in a puff of shimmering dust.

"...They fight now against the warring factions. Earth has become a battleground, it's nations struggling to defend their borders from this foolish crusade. I'm afraid humanity's survival may well rest on your shoulders, princess. Take the day's remaining hours. Consider my words. Speak with your friend. We will need his strength. I will return to you tomorrow." Proceeding to leave Diana's awareness, Athena phased from reality, in the manner of her ilk. The princess could but think of the troubling news. Deciding it best to return home, conveying the information to Goku became the initial priority. His possible reaction nagged her. What would he think? Could he help her? Nevertheless, she made haste, in the form of a speedy progression into the gray aerospace's cold, her closed hands pushed forward.


End file.
